newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Murray
In addition to being '''a BBS Moderator, '''Bahamut also mods Chat, Icons, and the Portal. He signed up on September 12, 2004. He uses many alts, some of whom have significant contributions http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/search.php?kind=a&terms=Bahamut7&submit=Search%21. He is also a regular poster on the BBS. He has two Portal awards and a batting average of A+. He also won the "User of the Year" award at the 2010 Tank Awards. Flash movies As well as being a regular on the BBS, Bahamut is an active Flash animator. Some of his more prevalent Flash works: Flashes submitted by Bahamut *On 6th June 2006, Bahamut submitted his fourth flash [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/317044 Bahamut N' Satan 666] to celebrate the special day. This is Bahamut's first spoof flash. ATWI80D spoofs * On 10th June, Bahamut submitted his first ATWI80D spoof, [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/317840 Bahamut: ATIO80W 01]. Bahamut enjoyed watching each Adolf Hitler: ATWI80D flash that Afro_Stud submitted and when Adolf Hitler: ATIO80W was submitted, Bahamut was inspired to make a spinoff of ATIO80W. In Bahamut: ATIO80W 01, Bahamut uses Speakonia voices to say a list of websites that "absolutely suck balls" as said on the flash, although this was not serious at all. Bahamut explained that he was too lazy to record his own voice mentioning 80 websites. *On June 26th, Bahamut submitted [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/321175 Bahamut: ATWI80D 01]. Just like Bahamut: ATIO80W, Bahamut uses Speakonia for himself and one of his best friends on Newgrounds, Andersson. Bahamut was going to use real voices for this flash, but he wasn't too happy with how his voice sounded like and Andersson never bothered to record the voices of him for this flash. *On July 20th, [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/326212 Bahamut: ATIO80W 02] was submitted. Bahamut started working on this flash when he found out that [http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic.php?id=528502 ATWI80D 48] was flagged. Although Afro_Stud did submit Adolf Hitler: ATIO80W 03 which explained the whistle FAQ, Bahamut did explain the whistle FAQ in his flash as well and wanted to give everyone a message that flashes like B and the ATWI80D series make Newgrounds a very interesting place. Also, Bahamut: ATIO80W 02 is Bahamut's lowest rated flash that he has submitted. *On October 21st, [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/345259 Bahamut: ATWI80D 02] was submitted to celebrate the day that Adolf Hitler: ATWI80D 80 was submitted. This flash was going to be submitted right after Adolf Hitler: ATWI80D 80 would be submitted, but Afro_Stud decided to submit this at about 4:50AM GMT, so Bahamut just submitted his flash as soon as he knew ATWI80D 80 was going to be submitted that late. *On 8th December, Bahamut submitted yet another ATWI80D spoof, [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/353065 Bahamut: ATWI80D 03]. This flash continues the Bahamut: ATWI80D story. Bahamut said Afro_Stud was to submit a special edition of Adolf Hitler: ATWI80D on this day, but there wasn't a flash submitted by Afro_Stud that day. This is the last episode of Bahamut: ATWI80D according to the very end of the flash saying that there will not be a Bahamut: ATWI80D 04. Clock Day submissions *On Clock Day 2005, Bahamut submitted his second flash [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/258753 :'']. According to Bahamut, he didn't bother to complete this flash, because he saw all the flashes submitted on Clock Day passing, so he decided to stop working on the flash and just submit the flash. The flash ends with Sonic spinning. This flash created some controversy with Bahamut and the Star Syndicate when KJClock (GrandfatherClock's alt) posted on the BBS the very high score of a Clock Day flash and accusing Bahamut of mass voting. **There is a sequel to this flash, which was submitted on Clock Day 2006. The sequel is known as [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/331645 ''`]. Bahamut says this flash is a tribute to his unfinished flash :'' and is also a tribute to Meatspin, because of the spin counter. Also, Bahamut said he will make another flash on Clock Day 2007 which continues the unfinished Sonic vs Mario battle. *On Clock Day 2006, Bahamut also submitted [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/331646 ''Bahamut v StrawberryClock], which was originally going to be named "KILL BAHAMUT! 01", but Bahamut said he got too lazy to make a whole series of it and just submitted that flash he completed sometime in June, since it contained StrawberryClock, and Bahamut thought it would be a good idea to submit that flash to celebrate Clock Day. Bahamut v StrawberryClock is one of the very few flashes by Bahamut that so far has been placed in a Collection. *On Anti-Clock Day 2006 (26th August), Bahamut submitted [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/334926 StrawberryClock v Bahamut] which is very similar to Bahamut v StrawberryClock, but made the ending to StrawberryClock v Bahamut is completely opposite to the ending of Bahamut v StrawberryClock. Space Dragon 2007 Space Dragon 2007 was the first flash to be submitted to the Flash Portal in 2007.http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/45725796/ Flashes Bahamut is a co-author of Bahamut has been co-authored to most of Afro_Stud's flash submissions including all the Adolf Hitler: ATWI80D flash movies. Other than Afro_Stud's flashes, Bahamut has been co-authored on: *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view.php?id=291529 Dead or Alive Hentai Quiz] - Afro_Stud's first flash he submitted and has co-authored Bahamut, although Bahamut didn't contribute to the quiz. Some people have confused this flash as something Bahamut made instead of Afro_Stud. *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/324485 Bahamut N' koreaman 01] - A single frame flash which contains a photoshopped screenshot of Bahamut's and koreaman's posts. Afro_Stud says koreaman is Bahamut's alt account, but Bahamut claims otherwise. *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/331713 HAPPY CLOCKDAY 2006!1!] - A flash submitted by one of Bahamut's friends on Newgrounds. Like Dead or Alive Hentai Quiz, this has confused some people to thinking this was a flash that Bahamut submit (and that is not possible since this flash was submitted at least 2 hours after the flashes Bahamut submitted on Clock Day 2006). Activity on Newgrounds Bahamut has been an active user on Newgrounds with high stats for EXP, B/P, Posts and flash reviews. Bahamut's pace on B/P'ing has remained about the same for the 2 years he has been on Newgrounds being content to have his total B/P at 77,777. His amount of posting on the BBS has greatly slowed down compared to how many posts he was making a day in 2005. He usually posts in the General, Where is/How to? and Clubs & Crews forums. He has been an active reviewer in the past, but does not review very often now and only makes a few reviews to keep his review count at 1000. Bahamut is also noted for keeping track of several stat related threads including: The Top 2000 Exp Users, B/P Ranks 51+, Top 10,000+ Exp / B-P / Post List, and as well as the Wi/Ht? RCVL and Wi/Ht? Membership Lists. He keeps Newgrounds Stats on his website- a Pentalist of people who have over 10K in two or more from set of five statistics and a list of everyone with over 8000 experience points. Bahamut against the Star Syndicate In the past, the Star Syndicate have attacked Bahamut on the BBS quite a lot of times. The rivalry started in March 2005 when Wade Fulp lifted review bans. GrandfatherClock posted in Wade's news thread on the matter, and Bahamut told him that he was writing abusive reviews. Bahamut then reported GrandfatherClock's abusive reviews to the abusive reviews thread. GrandfatherClock and Bahamut were arguing in the thread until ramagi broke the argument up. A few days later, ZeroStar made a thread about Bahamut's old LiveJournal. There have been a lot of other threads about Bahamut which were created by the Star Syndicate http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/search.php?kind=b&terms=Bahamut+Bahamut7&submit=Search%21. There were also alt accounts whose names were targetted at Bahamut such as Bahamut8, Bahamut6 (which is now named SixStar) and Fagamut7 (now a vagrant, but the original alt with that name was renamed and the account was eventually deleted). From March 2006 to present, Bahamut has not had much attention from the Star Syndicate. External links *Bahamut's profile *2010 Interview *2011 Interview Category:Users Category:Authors Category:Newgrounds Moderators